


Something Missing

by HopeWillBeTheDeathOfMe



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, I wrote this really late at night, Is it Impwing or Nightpulse?, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWillBeTheDeathOfMe/pseuds/HopeWillBeTheDeathOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nightwing x Impulse. Angst. <br/>After successfully changing the future, Impulse vanished, out of time and memory. And Nightwing can't shake the feeling that something's missing.<br/>//I wrote this at like 2:00 in the morning forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Missing

Every once in a while, there would be something. Nothing truly concrete. A flash of green eyes, or a shout of “Ta-da!” and Dick would just shake his head. He had no idea who he was remembering.

Every once in a while, there would be an emptiness. Dick would be pulling out his cereal instead of the Chicken Whizzies, and something intangible would be missing. Dick would just shake his head. Nothing was missing.

Every once in a while, there would be a dream. A smile, a laugh. A gentle kiss and emerald eyes that stared through his soul. And Dick would wake up almost in tears.

No matter what he did, no matter what meditation trick he tried... Dick couldn’t remember.  
But over a year after Wally had vanished, he was certain.

Someone precious was missing.

If only he could remember who...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I ship Impwing? Nightpulse? Nightwing x Impulse and uh after watching the season finale for the 3rd time at like 2:00 in the morning I scribbled this up.   
> I couldn't shake the idea that after Impulse successfully changed the future that he might disappear. In fact, if there was a 3rd season (I can dream, right?) I would love to see that dealt with. Actually, why wasn't that dealt with in the 2nd season??  
> Anyway. Sorry for torturing you with my angst. 
> 
> P.S. If someone could write a Jaime/Bart version of this, that'd be great. I love that pairing too. I would write it myself, but I fear it'd be too similar to this. OTL 
> 
> (Also, read "How To Win a Nightwing". It's amazing. And what really made me ship this pairing.)


End file.
